istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 243
Adventure *Rhahool and Rhagool, the Junk Loot Pawnbrokers, will now also buy Dragon Hoard items. Hoard items have had their base coin values adjusted in some cases, and though they won't purchase them at full face value, they will give some coin to those willing to sell their hoardables. *Thurid's Stone of Wrath now gives +14 to DPS and +100 to-hit. *Lowered the recycle on the Heroism ability to 300 seconds. *Lowered the recycle on the Dragon ability, Primal Rebirth, to 600 seconds. *Lowered the recycle on the Healer ability, Full Heal, to 600 seconds. *Lowered the recycle on the Bloodmage ability, Stop Blood, to 300 seconds. *Sorcerer **Spellbind (debuff) is now known as Spellbound and lasts 15 to 30 seconds by Tier. **Area Spellbind now gives the same Spellbound debuffs as Spellbind. **Spellbind and Area Spellbind no longer share a timer. **Clarity 2 now operates as an Area-of-Effect ability, giving a 30 second immunity to both Stun and Mez to all group members within 15 meters of the target. **Spellbound debuff now takes 3 to 6 hits before fading. *Lightning Blast spell no longer shares a timer with Fiery Strike. *Lust for Blood now does pierce damage instead of flame damage. *Hide Fragments looted for the Imperial Outpost quests can now be consigned or sold to vendors. *BattleMage **Magus style now recycles every 60 seconds, while the buff lasts for 1 hour. **Shimmer Field now recycles every 60 seconds, while the buff lasts for 1 hour. It no longer shares a timer with Magus Style. **Lowered the recycle on Fiery Judge to 120 seconds. *Poison immunity will now last for 1 hour. *Paladin **Stand Against Darkness is now received at level 36, boosts damage by 25% with 1 bonus attack, and has a 120 second recycle (down from 300). Two new tiers of the ability are received at level 66 and 96, boosting damage by 40% and 55% respectively. **Aura of Light is now received at level 38, lasts 25 seconds and boosts damage by 10%. A new tier of the ability is received at level 76, the buff lasts for 40 seconds and boosts damage by 40%. **Lowered the recycle on the Paladin ability, Healing Touch, to 300 seconds. *Updated the description of Dynamic Pulse to no longer mention a duration of the debuff. *Dynamic Pulse (debuff) is now known as Staggered and has an updated description. *Updated the armor and block values of shields: **Swarm Tyrant Shield - T3 Medium - Block 12 (was 10), Armor 82 (was 43) **Reklar’s Tower Shield - T6 Large - Block 10 (was 20), Armor 254 (was 225) **Ceremonial Tower Shield - T6 Large - Block 10 (was 20), Armor 254 (was 300) **Refurbished Bronze Small Shield - T1 Small - Block 9 (was 0), Armor 6 (was 3) *Lowered the recycle of Shield of Gold to 120 seconds. *Lowered the recycle of Spell Barrier to 90 seconds and updated the description of the buff. *Lowered the recycle of Antolathes' Gift to 30 seconds. Crafting *Expert Metal Construction formulas now have the proper requirements to scribe. *Dragon's can now gather Papyrus using ingenuity. *Steelsilk Sack no longer requires Flax Spools. *Corrected the skill ranges in formulas Master Fabric Sack and Expert Fabric Sack. *Cure Poison and Primal Cure Poison spells now have the "ranged" keyword allowing them to be techniqued with appropriate Range techs (Life Range or Primal Range). *Red and White Bromeliads can be gathered using Intuition. Monsters *Trepidation (monster debuff) will now last 15 to 30 seconds by Tier. *Automatons will no longer use Chain Lightning. *Muck Crab ability Muck Miasma is no longer an AoE and has a shorter range. *Agh'kuk ability Sand Blast now gives a Blinded debuff. Blinded now lowers to-hit by a percentage instead of a static value, lasts far less time, and no longer debuffs strength. *Carrion Crawler ability Tentacle Paralysis is now known as Tentacle Strike, will no longer automatically stun on each hit, and the debuff is now known as "Paralyzed" instead of "Tentacle Paralysis". *Abomination ability Abominate is now known as Heavy Cleave *Abomination ability Abomb Quad Attack is now known as Quadruple Strike. *Bioscholars can no longer use Paralyzing Gaze *Withered Aegis ability Blighted Syphon will recycle every 2 minutes instead of 5. *Bioscholar ability Entropic Shielding recycles much more quickly, but lasts for far less time than before. *Withered Aegis ability Seeping Blight will now last for 30 seconds and the ability will recycle every 60 seconds. *Giant Chicken ability Squawk has a shorter range, is single target, recycles every 60 seconds. The debuff is now known as Deafened, lasts 18 to 30 seconds, and takes 2 hits to break instead of 1. *Werewolf ability Ripclaw now recycles every 30 seconds (instead of 10) and gives Hamstrung, a speed debuff that lasts 15 seconds. *Nah'guk Beatstick no longer identifies itself as "old" or "obsolete". *Monster ability, Scorch, is now known as Fiery Embrace and is no longer a passive Damage Shield. Instead, it is active and recycles every 60 seconds while the damage shield buff lasts between 15 and 30 seconds. *Ish'kuk, Sal'guk, and Deh'guk Warriors will no longer use Ice Armor. *Storm Ogre ability, Thundering Blow, will now do energy damage across all tiers, has a much lower chance of causing a stun, and the stun will only last 3 seconds. *Abomination of Fear ability, Cowerdice, is now known as Inspire Cowardice, recycles every 60 seconds and only has a 50% chance of giving a debuff on hit. The debuff is called “Cowardice” and lasts from 15 to 30 seconds and hinders the damage and to-hit of the victim. *Blight Hounds no longer use Clap of Thunder, but instead a single target stun known as Thunderclap that has a 30 second recycle. *Deadly Poison no longer stuns its victim, but instead lasts for 60 seconds, causes a Life DoT and a severe reduction in speed. *Ogre Cry is now known as Ogre’s Song and recycles every 30 seconds. Instead of a stun, it now gives a debuff called “Nausea” that is a 10 second Mind DoT. *Redbacked Venomous Bite is now known as Venomous Spit, recycles every 30 seconds and is now a ranged attack. It has a chance to cause a stun known as Burning Saliva that breaks after 2 hits or 6 seconds, whichever comes first. *Blood Berserker ability, Blood Cry, is now a self AoE around Daknor instead of a ranged AoE targeting players, and can only be used every 75 seconds. The debuff is now known as Petrified, lasts for 15 to 30 seconds, and takes 3 to 5 hits before fading. *Blood Berserker ability, Sluggish Mind, recycles every 45 seconds, is now single target, and gives a debuff called Confused. Quests *Quest "Scholar: Scrolls and Beyond" will now give players who complete it a stack of 10 Geleon's Master Scroll. *Geleon's Master Scroll is now stackable. World *Knut Granite-Skull is back home in Aughundell now, though he is also no longer a pawnbroker. Category:Delta